


Games

by Breezy_Bee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Games, Jealousy, Kissing, Loki - Freeform, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Bee/pseuds/Breezy_Bee
Summary: It was time to turn the tables on her. I could play games with the best of them. I’d gone head to head with other girls like her and come out on top. I could do it again. I wouldn’t let her win. Not when it would hurt the man I’d fallen head over heels for.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this imagine on tumblr!  
You offering to help of making Loki's crush jealous, after seeing them kiss another. He decides to kiss you in front of them but as they leave at the sight... Loki doesn't want to stop.

He just looked so sad. I hated to see him like that. It was _hard _to see him like that. It made me want to help him, even if it meant hurting myself in the process. I swallowed thickly and mentally prepared myself for what I was about to do. I was about to destroy myself. But hopefully he would be smiling and happy when all was said and done.

“Loki...” I whispered, tapping on his shoulder.

“Hmmm?” He couldn’t even tear his gaze away from her to look at me.

I frowned. “Staring isn’t going to accomplish anything,” I told him, moving my gaze to her.

She was standing with a guy I had never seen before. She looked over at us and gave Loki a haughty smile. My frown deepened. Why he had ever dated her, I would never understand. She was a bitch. She played games. She was playing one now. She wasn’t stupid. She knew he still had feelings for her. And she was using it to her advantage to trample all over his heart.

I had seen enough. It was time to turn the tables on her. I could play games with the best of them. I’d gone head to head with other girls like her and come out on top. I could do it again. I wouldn’t let her win. Not when it would hurt the man I’d fallen head over heels for.

“I have an idea.” I went up on my tip toes to murmur in his ear. “Follow my lead.”

I reached on hand up to turn his face towards me. I begged him with my eyes to trust me. Once I had his attention, I snuck a glance at her. She was watching. _Perfect. _I licked my lips and went in for the kill.

I felt him stiffen with surprise when my lips brushed his. “Relax,” I breathed.

He obeyed, melting into the kiss, obviously understanding my intentions. I moved my lips against his slowly, getting accustomed to the feel of them. They were incredibly soft and better than I ever could have imagined.

I had wanted to kiss him for so long...

My lips parted when I felt his tongue press against them. I was surprised that he was going this far... My thoughts turned to mush at the first brush of his tongue. I was vaguely aware that his hands had stopped being passive; one was buried in my hair and the other was splayed flat on the small of my back. I moaned when he fisted the hand in my hair and tugged in order to deepen the kiss even more.

As for my hands, they were tangled in the hair at the back of his neck. I flexed them as he completely devoured me. He pulled me into him and I moaned again. He was hot and hard, pressed up against me. This was rapidly getting out of hand, especially considering we were in public and that it was all for the benefit of his ex-girlfriend.

And that last thought stopped me in my tracks. This kiss wasn’t for me. I shouldn’t get so wrapped up in it. That would only make it hurt worse. I gently pulled away and looked around for her. She was gone. I took a deep breath, trying to even out my erratic breathing.

“She’s gone-“ I didn’t get to finish my sentence.

Loki had pulled me back to him, his eyes looking at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. And then he was kissing me again.

“Mmfph,” I let out against his lips, startled by his sudden action.

_What the fuck? _She was gone. Why was he kissing me again like his life depended on it? I couldn’t unravel that mystery with his tongue in my mouth. It was impossible. The logical part of me reasoned that this was so not going to end well. It was going to end in tears; _my tears._ Another part of me, the louder part, insisted that it didn’t matter. That I should take what I could get.

It won.

I was going to take whatever he was willing to give me. I threw myself into the kiss, participating in a way that I hadn’t before. I let my tongue battle his. I let my hands wander down his arms, appreciating the muscles that I found on my exploration. My hands found his and I let my fingers entwine with his.

After a few heartbeats, he withdrew, panting. I was panting, too. And my heart was racing, both from the kiss and all the emotions that were threatening to choke me.

“Um,” I uttered, unsure what to say.

He didn’t say anything for what seemed like an eternity. He just kept staring at me, his eyes full of wonder. It was starting to freak me out. I didn’t know what to make of it.

“I’ve been a fool,” he said softly.

I blinked up at him, his words not clearing up my confusion in any way. I waited for him to elaborate.

“You have been right in front of my eyes this entire time .”

I licked my suddenly dry lips, trying to calm my poor heart. His words had sent it fluttering again after I’d just gotten it somewhat calm. Surely he didn’t mean...

“Would this fool happen to have any kind of chance with you?”

My poor, poor heart. If it didn’t explode, I would be amazed. I smiled brightly at him, hardly daring to believe this was real. I didn’t use words to answer him. I kissed him again. After all, actions spoke louder than words.

As I fell into the kiss, I realized that I really _had _won.


End file.
